This invention relates to a system for securing two spaced apart articles together with a length of cable, the cable containing a pair of loop forming mechanisms on opposite end portions thereof wherein only one of the mechanisms requires locking in order to secure the articles to the cable.
Broadly speaking, looped cable locking devices have long been known in the prior art. See U.S. Pat. No. 2,623,378 granted to G. D. Hauer on Dec. 30, 1952; U.S. Pat. No. 3,841,118 granted to R. W. Stone on Oct. 15, 1974; U.S. Pat. No. 3,987,653 granted to R. Lyon et al. on Oct. 26, 1976; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,070,712 granted to D. Fox on Dec. 10, 1991, to mention but a few. The Fox patent discloses a cable locking device having an elongated handle which pivots into and out of an open edged handle housing and contains registrable apertures in a free end of the handle and through end portions of the side walls of the housing opposite the end in which the handle is pivotally attached to the housing. The shackle of a pad lock can be inserted through the apertures in the housing and handle when registered to lock the handle in the housing to secure a rope loop therein. However, all of the aforementioned patents disclose systems which require a locking device on both ends of a cable in order to trap or lock cable end loops to separate articles to be fastened together. It therefore would be desirable to provide a system for joining two separated articles together with a cable containing loop forming mechanisms on opposite end portions thereof wherein only one of the mechanisms needs to be locked.
By means of my invention, these and other difficulties encountered in the prior art are substantially eliminated.